From the Inside
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide that they need to change to impress the other. But what happens when they don't like the changes the other one is making? Huge disasters unfold! Pretty short overall. Rtd for language. please read and review! Not beta'd sry
1. What If I Change?

Chapter 1

"Ronald Weasley! You are the biggest prat that I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear."

"Oh SHUT UP Ron!" Hermione grabbed her Potions book off the table and started to storm up to her dormitory, but Harry caught her around the waist, mid-stride.

"No, I'm not going to let you two go to bed angry AGAIN!"

"Stuff a sock in it Harry," Ron responded moodily as he flopped back down on the couch.

"Ah! You both are so insufferable! Can't you last one day without being at each other's throats?!"

"We're insufferable?! Oh and like you fawning over Ginny everyday isn't insufferable! Honestly Harry!" Harry flinched at Hermione's words, but, much to his delight, found that the Common Room was empty save the three of them.

"Don't begrudge the man because he likes someone! Just because you're too busy having your nose stuck in a book to notice the opposite sex, doesn't mean he is!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron wanted to take them back. Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears, but she bit them back defiantly.

"Just because I'm not a slut like all your girlfriends, doesn't mean I'm ignoring the opposite sex, Ronald." With that, Hermione turned around and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I ..." Ron clamped his mouth shut, not trusting himself to say anything more.

"Oh you've done it now, Ron."

"Me?! She just insulted me and all my girlfriends ... which in truth, all is like 2." Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully

"Merlin Ron you are such a prat!" Harry scowled at his best friend before storming up the boys' dormitory stairs.

"He's right ... I'm such a bloody prat." Ron buried his face in his hands; he'd been trying to 'get' Hermione for years now. But instead of flirting, he always ended up fighting with her. He'd make her angry and she'd insult him and then he'd go way to far with an insult and she'd storm off. That's the way it always happened and, he assumed, that's the way it always would be. _Of course, until she gets tired of me and leaves all together. Ah! I don't want to think about that! I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for Hermione ... I suppose I ought to apologize and get it over with. Harry didn't want us to go to bed angry at each other, after all,_ Ron thought, wearily. He dragged himself off the couch and walked up the girls' dormitory stairs.

It was Christmas break, so he didn't need to worry about any of the other Sixth year Gryffindor girls being in the dormitory, as they had all gone home.

He knocked softly, almost hesitantly. "Hermione?"

"Go away, Ron!" He could tell she was crying, and it made him feel all the worse for what he had said.

"Please, 'Mione. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" There was a long pause, during which Ron was praying that Hermione would at least talk to him.

"Go away, Ron!" Sighing in defeat, Ron backed away from the door and trudged back to his own dormitory where he promptly flopped on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Went that well, eh?"

"Shut up, Harry."

"Ron, I know you like her, there's no use trying to hide it," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I don't like her ... I love her." Ron said the last part so quietly that Harry didn't hear it; hell Ron wasn't even sure he had said it aloud.

"Whatever you say, mate." Harry switched off the light and set his glasses on the bedside table. A few minutes later, his breathing slowed, signaling that he was asleep. Ron sat up and ran his hands through his hair frustrated. He wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

He couldn't say it was foreign to him; staying up most of the night mulling over a fight he'd had with Hermione and praying that she'd forgive him in the morning. He'd done it plenty of times before; he knew the routine. But every time, the little voice in the back of his mind got a little louder and a little more forceful. The voice that said she wasn't going to forgive him forever; sooner or later, she'd get fed up and stop being friends with him. He mentally thwacked himself repeatedly; if he let that day come, he'd never forgive himself.

He loved her ... he truly loved everything about her. Despite how he teased her, he really loved her bushy brown hair. It had gotten a lot less frizzy over the years and was now curly and soft. Or so Ron speculated it must be soft, but much to his dismay, he'd never really gotten the chance to run his hands through it like he wanted. He loved the way her chestnut eyes sparkled when she learned something new, as if it were the most fascinating piece of information she'd ever heard. Even if it only was the fact that Hippogriff dung could be used to strengthen memory potions. He loved the way she smelled; this odd mix between fresh wildflowers and vanilla.

He loved the way she managed to look pleased and annoyed at the same time. Like when he rambled on about the Cannons winning a game; she would roll her eyes but say something like, "That's brilliant, Ron," and seem genuinely happy that they had won. He loved how she ate so daintily; she'd cut everything up into small pieces and place them gingerly in her mouth. Whereas he cut things into oversized pieces, when he managed to cut them at all, and stuffed them in his mouth quite ungracefully.

Despite what some people thought, Ron found Hermione to be one of the most beautiful witches he'd ever met. Her eyes were the most entrancing chestnut brown and perfectly placed on her face. And her nose, cute as a button. Of course those utterly kissable lips. When she wasn't covering herself in those shapeless school robes (which she managed to make look damn good, by the way), she did have quite a nice body. Ron smiled happily at the thought.

He loved how gracefully she moved; even the few times she tripped and fell, she seemed to do it gracefully, as if she meant to. He often caught himself thinking that she glided, instead of walked. He admired the way she held her head up high, as if she owned the world. She did own the world ... well his world anyways.

But then why would she want him? He was lanky and uncoordinated. He had this unflattering, flaming red hair and a rather displeasing splattering of freckles across his oversized nose. He was poor and never could get very good marks. He wasn't nearly as smart as she was, and definitely not as good at Quidditch as Harry. So, really, what did he have going for him?

Nothing ... that was the answer. A big fat zero. But then again, sometimes she'd look at him and he'd catch that strange glint in her eye. The one that said maybe she wanted to be a bit more than friends. And the fact that when she'd hug him, she'd linger a little longer than necessary. Not that Ron minded of course. Not to mention the way she'd kiss him on the cheek when he apologized after all of their fights. And the way she'd blush bright red afterwards, but smile nonetheless.

_Come on now, why am I kidding myself? Why would Hermione want someone like me when she could have someone so much better? She deserves so much better than poor, ugly, stupid Ronald Weasley. She deserves someone that won't fight with her and that won't insult her like I just did._

_But maybe ... if I change ... if I become the guy that she deserves! If I get better marks and work out more. If I stop fighting with her and stop insulting her. Maybe then, I'll be half the guy she deserves ... maybe she'll at least notice me. And then we can stop this nonsense and I can be out of my misery for good._

_Because I just can't take this anymore. I see her everyday and everyday she gets more and more beautiful. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep up this act._

_So that's the plan. I become the guy she deserves ... or at least half the guy she deserves. I guess it starts with an apology and some trips to the Library._ Ron sighed and flopped down on his bed. He drifted off to sleep a few moments later, thinking of ways he could make Hermione proud of him.

**Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**

_I don't know why I let him get to me like that. But did he honestly have to be so heartless?! I mean ... it's not my fault that the one guy I want is completely unreachable._ Hermione furiously wiped away a few tears that had leaked.

She heard a soft knock on the door, accompanied by, "Hermione?"

Biting back her tears for the second time that night, she yelled, "Go away, Ron!"

"Please, 'Mione. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Hermione stuffed her face into a pillow, trying to stifle the sobs that were racking her lean frame.

A few moments later, she regained some shreds of her composure and yelled, once again, "Go away, Ron!" She heard what she assumed was a heavy sigh and Ron walking away. Burying her face in the pillow once more, Hermione let her tears flow freely.

She didn't want to fight with Ron ... she hated fighting with Ron. She wanted so badly to be civil to him. Well no, what she truly wanted was to grab him and snog him senseless, but that's beside the point. No matter how hard she tried, they always ended up fighting.

However, there was one advantage. Ron would come crawling back to apologize for whatever scathing insult he had shot her that had ended the fight. He'd look so cute and torn up while shuffling his feet and fumbling through an apology. Then his ears would turn red when Hermione forgave him and his entire face would blush a color that rivaled his hair when she'd kiss him on the cheek.

In truth, Hermione lived for those moments. The little ones where she thought maybe, just maybe, he felt something more for her than just friendship. The way he'd smile that lopsided grin at her when she scolded them about studying; that grin that made her heart flutter and her stomach disappear. She loved that grin ... bloody hell, she loved everything about him.

She loved the way his eyes lit up when he saw a new broom or something else he liked, usually Quidditch-involved. She loved how perfect he looked on a broom; as if he had been born to fly. Harry looked good playing as well, but Ron looked perfect. He was completely in his element.

She loved his bright red hair and how it stuck up at odd angles when he ran his hands through it too many times, usually in frustration. She loved his signature Weasley freckles and how they stood out even more when he blushed. She loved the way he made her feel safe. When he hugged her, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her ... like everything was perfect in the world at that moment. But of course it wasn't, because to him, those were all just friendly hugs, nothing more, nothing less.

Nonetheless, she loved the way he'd tug on her arm like a little kid when he wanted her to do something. She found it endearing and quite adorable, especially when he threw in a puppy dog face. Something she never was able to turn down, to this day.

She loved the ---

_Ah! This is nonsense, Hermione! Thinking about all the things you love about the guy when you're not ever going to get to do anything about it! He's never going to give someone like you a second look!_

_I mean, why would he want me? I'm short, ugly, my bushy hair's probably going to attack him if he even got close, I'm constantly hiding behind my books ..._ Hermione sighed heavily and turned her head to look out the window at the clear sky.

_But maybe, just maybe ... if I were more outgoing and I didn't have such a know-it-all attitude. If I wore something other than those shapeless school robes._

_That's it! I'll ... well I'm not going to turn myself into the next Lavender, no guy's worth that. But I can change, for the better. And then perhaps Ron _will_ give me a second look. Then at least I won't feel so ashamed about my feelings, if I at least have some semblance of a chance with him._ Hermione smiled and started to drift off to sleep, thinking about what changes the next day would have in store for her.

A/N: Alright so I was feeling depressed that I couldn't write about a couple being all lovey dovey and tripping over themselves and such because all the couples in my fanfics were already together. So I was writing this one shot and all of a sudden, right in the middle of it, I got this brilliant idea. So, being submissive to the demands of the voices, I decided that I had to expand this fic. Chapter 2 is well on its way, I promise! I would have started it right now, but my parents are already going to kill me for being up too late. I hope you all liked this, please please review! Hugs to all my loverly reviewers from my other stories and to anyone who is about to press that loverly purple button down there!


	2. Early Library Trips and Straight Hair?

Chapter 2

"Oy, Ron, get up." Harry threw a pillow at the lump in Ron's bed, presumably Ron, to try and wake him up.

"Too late, Harry, I'm already up." Harry whirled around to see a fully dressed and showered Ron Weasley standing in the door of the bathroom, looking smug. Harry coughed and blinked several times; Ron had never, ever gotten up of his own accord. Especially not before Harry, who was considered the early bird of their dormitory.

"Wha?"

"I'm going to the Library, I'll see you at Lunch." This statement shook Harry out of his daze; he ran up to Ron and started shaking him.

"RON?! Are you in there?! Someone's taken over your body! I'm going to help you!"

"AH! What're you doing, Harry? Get off me." Ron pushed Harry off and back away, giving him an annoyed look.

"Bloody hell, Ron. What's wrong with you?! Getting up early? Skipping breakfast? Going to the Library? All by your own choice?!"

Ron shrugged and avoided Harry's eyes sheepishly. "I dunno ... decided to turn over a new leaf."

"That's a bloody load of shit and you know it. What's going on?" Harry pressed.

"Alright! Fine! So maybe there are other reasons I'm ... doing this stuff. But it's not that important so just chalk it up to me trying to ... live up to people's expectations." Ron thwacked himself mentally. That was one of the weakest excuses he'd ever come up with, if you could even call it that. There was no sodding way in hell that Harry was going to believe that. Harry looked at Ron for a moment, with raised eyebrows, before bursting out laughing.

"That ... is the ... most ... pathetic ... excuse ... ever!" Harry choked out amidst his laughter.

"Shut up you prat." With an annoyed glare at Harry, Ron walked out of the room.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Morning, Harry." Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend as she hopped down the stairs.

"Morning, 'Mione. Sleep well?"

"Relatively." Hermione's eyes flicked up to the boys' dormitory stairs, much to her dismay, Harry noticed and shot her a knowing smile.

"He's already up and ... doing some things."

"Whom?"

"Ron, the guy you were just wondering about." Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Whatever, Harry. I was wondering if you had any unicorn hairs left? Neville spilt my entire box into his potion the other day and I haven't had the chance to go down to Hogsmeade and buy some more."

Harry gave Hermione a quizzical look while running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll get it for you, hold on a second." Harry ran up the boys' dormitory stairs and appeared a few moments later holding a small wooden box, which he handed to Hermione.

"What're you making?"

"Oh ..." _Shit, I forgot to think of an excuse._ "Umm ... an extra credit potion for Snape," she blurted out at last. She thanked Merlin that it hadn't been Ron she was lying to, because she'd never be able to come up with an excuse when faced with those sparkling blue eyes, and that fiery red hair and –

"'Mione?"

"What Harry?"

"Well you were looking a bit dazed. I was saying that if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, I won't Harry. Thanks." Hermione flashed him a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding back up the stairs to her dormitory. At that very moment, Ron walked through the portrait hole, in enough time to see Hermione kiss Harry but not enough for her to notice him.

He shot Harry a ... jealous glare before flopping down on the couch and running his hands through his hair. "Hullo, Ron."

"Hi, Harry," Ron responded wearily.

"Your studying not go as successfully as planned?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to study when you've got --- yeah, not very successful." Ron cursed himself mentally, praying that Harry wouldn't press the issue.

"I'm sure it's hard to study when you've got 'Mione on the brain." Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat and ducked as Ron threw a pillow at him.

"Not so loud you dolt! And no, I wasn't thinking about Hermione!"

"Yeah, and I'm the sodding Queen of France."

"That's nonsense Harry. You can't be a queen. Unless of course you had a sex change. Which, in all honesty, would be rather intriguing. You know, to have a transvestite as a best friend." Harry and Ron simultaneously turned around on the couch to see Hermione walking (or _gliding_ according to Ron) down the girls' dormitory stairs. Saying she looked different would have been the understatement of the millennia.

She was wearing a form-fitted hunter green turtle neck that really brought out the color in her eyes. A pair of relatively tight dark blue jeans accompanied this; along with pointed, black, kitten heeled shoes. Most shockingly; her hair was straight! The bushy mess of curls that usually occupied her head was no more. It was straight as a board and hanging loosely around her shoulders. Furthermore, she was wearing a bit of black eyeliner and some lip-gloss; just enough to look done-up but it had taken her a matter of minutes. She smiled warmly at her two best friends, who were staring at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Don't have a hissy fit. I was just kidding about the transvestite thing, I wouldn't trade you guys for a circus of transvestites. Now midgets on the other hand, well that's a different story." Hermione chuckled as she sat down in her favorite chair, across from the couch where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"No ... 'Mione, it's just that ... you look ... different," Ron managed.

"Yeah, you look really ... wow." Hermione's confused expression grew into a large grin.

"I'm assuming that's a compliment so, thanks!" Hermione and Harry exchanged a warm smile, while Ron managed a rather weak one. In all honesty, he didn't really like Hermione's new look. The shirt and pants were fine, hell he'd wanted her to get out of those stupid school robes for forever. And the makeup was okay; he didn't really think she needed it, but it still looked good. Yet the shoes were just not Hermione. And he hated the straight hair ... he didn't realize how much he loved her bushy hair until it was gone. Now, he desperately wanted to tell her so.

However, in light of his new resolution not to fight with her, he decided against voicing his true opinion on Hermione's new look. The next time he looked up, she was talking to Harry; neither had noticed his momentary zone-out.

"The Magpies look pretty good."

"Nah, you're kidding yourself Harry. Puddlemere's got the best chasers in the league, not to mention their seeker. They might as well just hand them the cup on a silver platter."

_WHAT?!_ Ron nearly fainted; Hermione was talking to Harry about ... Quidditch?! She was having a serious conversation about Quidditch?!

"My pick is still The Prides. They've got Meghan McCormack, the best keeper the league's ever seen," Harry finished smugly.

"I thought you were pulling for the Magpies?"

"The Magpies may be my favorite team, but I still think The Prides have a better chance at the Cup." For whatever reason, Harry didn't seem to be nearly as shocked as Ron was that he was talking to Hermione about Quidditch. What surprised Ron even more was that she seemed totally competent on the subject.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't like the Puddlemere captain. I'd much rather the Canons win, but that's never going to happen," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hey! It could happen! You never know!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Ron, as endearing as I find the Canons, they haven't got a chance against the Magpies, let alone Puddlemere. Perhaps when you're on the team, they'll have a better chance." Ron blushed a deep shade of crimson and stumbled through something that would have been a brush-off of the compliment. Meanwhile, Harry was beaming at the two of them.

"She's right Ron. You and I will get scouted. While 'Mione works her way up the corporate ladder to become the first witch Minister of Magic." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"That's bullox, Harry."

"No, it's not, 'Mione. You're brilliant, they'd have to be daft not to appoint you ... eventually of course." Ron smiled as Hermione blushed a few shades darker.

"No, it's not that, Ron. There's been other witches as Minister of Magic." She tried, semi-successfully, to fight down the blush that was ever-darkening as she noticed that Ron was staring at her, and had been for some time.

"Well, then the most brilliant Minister of Magic." Ron blushed about the shade of his hair when he realized the words that had just come out of his mouth. A moment of uncomfortable silence followed, but yet again the Boy Who Lived saved the day.

"Speaking of Quidditch, you up for a quick game, Ron?"

"Oh umm ... I can't. I'm going to try and finish up my Transfiguration essay considering I didn't make much head way in the Library earlier today." Hermione nearly fell off her chair.

"WHAT?!" She mentally whacked herself for loosing her calm demeanor, but she just couldn't ignore what Ron had said.

"M-my umm Transfiguration essay," Ron replied, looking slightly frightened.

"But we already finished them, Ron. We worked on them with 'Mione the first day of break, remember?" Harry smiled innocently as Ron shot him a glare, which, fortunately, went unnoticed by the still-stunned Hermione.

"This is ... for umm extra credit." At this Hermione did, indeed, fall off her chair and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. "You alright, 'Mione?" Ron stood up and offered her his hand, which she took and allowed him to pull her to his feet.

"Yeah, its just I never thought I'd hear Ronald Weasley say he wanted to do some extra credit!"

"Oh come on, it's not really that shocking," Ron replied, trying to brush it off, as he and Hermione sat back down in their respective seats. "I'm just tired of the little wench showing me up is all."

"Ron, don't call Ginny a wench." Ron did a double take as he realized the comment had not only come a few seconds late, it had come out of Harry's mouth ... not Hermione's! Under normal circumstances she would scold him for his language without even flinching. Little did Ron know it had taken all of Hermione's self control to hold back that scolding.

"I won't call her a wench if you stay far away from her, romantically speaking of course."

"Oh Ron, you're such a worrywart." Ron's eyes widened; had Hermione Granger just called _him_ a worrywart? "I'm sure Harry and Ginny wouldn't do anything too ... immoral." This sent Hermione and Harry into a boisterous fit of laughter, while Ron just looked on, astounded that Hermione Granger would say something ... well something like _that._

"Well I really ought to get working on that essay. I'll see you two later."

"Oh come on, Ron! Let's go play some Quidditch," Harry implored.

"Yeah, Ron. I'll come down and watch you guys. It'll be fun." Hermione smiled half-teasingly, half-pleadingly.

"Alright, but you're going to help me with that essay afterwards, 'Mione."

"Merlin, Ron, you're turning into 'Mione." Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron offered Hermione his hand and a dazzling smile. It was all she could do not to melt into a pile of blubbering mush right there in the Common Room. She smiled back weakly as the three friends made their way out of the Common Room and towards the Quidditch Pitch.

A/N: So here's the second chapter. I'm sure you all will be very happy to know that I am moving smartly along with this story. However, this will be the last chapter for a few days as tomorrow I have a shitload of homework and I'm going to brunch and a play (Miss Saigon, so happy!) on Sunday and won't have any time to write either day. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please, please review! They really make my day! And I'll need a smile here and there tomorrow when I'm drowning in homework!

**MasterHarper Menolly:** LOL, I'm so flattered, as always. So much of the controversy! I mean Hermione with straight hair?! WTF IS THAT?! Hehe, how was this? Pretty fast update, yeah?

**Alex627:** Thanks a bunch. Don't worry your pretty little head, m'dear. I have no intention of stopping until I've finished this fic, especially considering it's all planned out and rather short so I have no reason to stop! How did you like this chapter?

**Paintedsecrets:** LOL, yes this fic is all about the pointless fluff ... well its not completely plot-less, but relatively. How'd you like this one?

**Beckysue2:** Well this fic is all about how it doesn't work! Hehe. I'm glad you liked it and I'm flattered! How was this chapter?

**Disclaimer:** I suppose, since it's the first chapter or whatever chapter this is, I should say it without all the strange little tricksy mind games. So here it is for ya:

ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER!


	3. Make Sure She Doesn't Disappear

Chapter 3

"So you going to tell me what's going on yet? Or would you rather me just rely on my suspicions and deductions?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry." Ron shot Harry a warning glance as Hermione approached them, ending the conversation for the time being.

"Well, Harry, don't quit your day job is all I have to say," Hermione said with a mischievous smile.

"What?!"

"You may be a brilliant Seeker, but you Chaser skills are ... lets just say, not up to par." Hermione unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, she's right mate. Leave the Chasing to Johnson, Spinnet, and Bell. Brilliant those three are." Harry and Ron stored their brooms in the locker rooms and the three started back towards the school.

"Whatever you say, Master Yoda." Hermione and Harry dissolved into a fit of laughter, as Ron looked at them, confused.

**Library**

Ron sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Is there something wrong, 'Mione?"

"What? Of course not Ron." Hermione gave him a dazzling smile and, had he not been so annoyed with her, he would have melted right there in his seat.

For the past forty-five minutes, Ron had been trying to get Hermione to help him with his essay. But every time they made any headway, she'd get distracted by something or other. Whether it was Harry and his quidditch magazine, Ginny coming in with news about some celebrity, or a stray Witch Weekly magaizine, it annoyed Ron to the brink of his sanity. He was starting to wonder when, exactly, the pod-people had invaded.

"Hermione!" Ron whined. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking at this magazine, why Ron?" Hermione bit her lip; she was trying not to be the nagging know-it-all that she was so infamous for.

"I thought you were going to help me with this essay?!" Unable to come up with an excuse, Hermione just smiled innocently. Ron let out a strangled cry of frustrated and chucked his quill, unintentionally hitting Harry in the chest.

"Oy! Watch it mate! Why don't we go back up to the Common Room? We can play chess or something, yeah?" Harry knew, or thought he knew, that a fight was imminent and he was desperately trying to avoid it.

"No, you two go ahead. I'm going to finish this."

"Come on, Ron. We –"

"No, 'Mione just go." With that, Ron shifted in his chair, turning his back to his two best friends. Hermione sighed sadly as Harry grabbed her arm and led her out of the Library.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Okay, now I know something is up. I've never beaten you that horribly. What's on your mind, 'Mione?" Harry had just won a game of Wizard's chess in 8 moves flat. Even though Hermione wasn't the best chess player in the world, she was definitely a lot better than 8 moves.

She ran a hand through her straight hair and sighed tiredly. "Nothing's on my mind, Harry. I'm just ... tired, I guess."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Fine! Fine maybe there is something! But I ..." Hermione trailed off and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Hermione, you know that you can tell me anything ... this, oh my god! You too! That explains everything!" Harry grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. Hermione looked up with a dark expression. Without saying anything, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up the stairs to her dormitory (A/N: I know about the stairs ... but I have a theory on that, see the A/N below). She pushed him inside and closed and locked the door behind her.

"What do you know?" Harry was practically cowering before the seething Hermione.

"I know that you're changing yourself because you think Ron will like you better that way. You're trying to get Ron to love you because you love him, but you don't see that he already does love you. I know that you and Ron have been in love with each other since the day you stepped onto the train and told him he had dirt on his nose. I know that Ron is doing the exact same thing you are. And I know that neither you nor Ron is happy with the changes you've made." Hermione deflated and sank into the chair that as conveniently standing behind her.

"He ... he doesn't love me ... the same way I love him," she said in a sad, defeated tone.

"Bullox." Harry knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I know you and I know that you're not going to let me change your mind about this whole thing. Just promise me that through all these changes, you won't lose yourself, okay?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"I mean, don't lose the person that Ron fell in love with." Hermione scoffed. "He loves that nagging, know-it-all, worry-prone, caring witch that told him he had dirt on his nose. So make sure she doesn't disappear amidst the straight hair and makeup," Harry finished rather sagely. With that, he exited the dormitory, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

**Gryffindor Table, Great Hall**

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" Hermione asked in a cheery voice. Ron and Harry were both pleased to see that her hair was no longer straight. It wasn't frizzy either; it hung in long, soft, spiral curls, but was a lot closer to her normal than the straight hair had been. She was wearing a light blue v-neck sweater and a pair of black trousers. Much to Ron's delight, the pointy heels were gone and replaced by a pair of dark brown suede Mary Jane's. She was wearing some makeup, similar to the previous day; nothing excessive, but it did look good.

"Fine, I suppose. You?" Ron answered as he cut his sausage into smaller pieces trying, for once in his life, not to eat like a pig.

"Lovely." The small talk between the two friends continued, while Harry zoned out. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. He'd rather them be biting each other's heads off than making idle chatter like strangers. Finally, when he heard Ron make an offhand comment about the weather, he lost it.

"That's it!! Both of you are acting like spoiled ... ah!!"

"Harry, mate, settle down. What're you talking about?" Ron asked, giving Harry a worried look.

"DAMNET RON!" Harry stood up and started out of the Great Hall. "On second thought," he muttered to himself. He whirled around and stormed back to the table where Ron and Hermione were still sitting. After throwing a look that could melt ice at Hermione, he grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"OW! Harry! Stop! Get off me you arse!" But Harry wouldn't respond to anything Ron said; he didn't even look at Ron until they were under the tree next to the lake, when he pushed Ron to the ground and glared at him.

"You are the biggest sodding prat I have ever met in my entire life!"

"Harry ..." Ron said cautiously, not really wanting to invoke the wrath of his best friend.

"Don't you see it?! BLOODY SODDING FUCKING HELL! That's it!" Harry grabbed Ron by the ear again and started trudging back to the school. "I'm not going to sit here and watch my two best friends become completely different people simply because they're both daft." They walked pas the Great Hall, where Hermione was still sitting, eating and reading the Daily Prophet. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" Immediately, Hermione rose into the air with a squeal. "Quiet, 'Mione." Hermione glared down at Harry but didn't say anything.

Now it was definitely an interesting sight; one that the portraits of Hogwarts would not easily forget. Harry was storming through the halls like a madman, holding Ron's ear rather tightly between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. Ron was bending over and following after Harry at an odd angle, shouting his protests every few feet. Meanwhile, Hermione was levitating behind him, glowering. And Harry's expression ... suffice it to say that Voldemort would have been cowering in a corner had he encountered Harry at that particular time.

When they had reached the 7th floor corridor, Harry stopped in front of the tapestry and started pacing, dragging/levitating his friends with him. The door appeared and he flung it open. He pushed Ron inside and levitated Hermione in after him.

"You two better sort things out or you won't EVER be coming out of here!" Hermione gave an indignant yelp as he lowered his wand and she fell to the ground with a 'thump'. "Figure it out," Harry stated irately before slamming the door of the Room of Requirement.

"I guess we need to talk then." Ron laughed nervously, avoiding Hermione's eyes. Both were silently cursing and thanking Harry at the same time.

A/N: Wow! Hehe, that little jump off the deep end by Harry was totally NOT in the original plan for this story. But hey, I let the creative winds take me where they willed and I ended up here! I hope you all liked it and I hope it was believable. Tell me if its not and I'll go back and change it to the original plan I had for this chapter. Or if most of you like it then I'll leave it. Either way, REVIEW! So that I know! BTW: **Kitten Heels** are very small heels. They're high-heeled shoes but the heel is only like an inch, two inches max. Sorry for any confusion that caused. I didn't really see Hermione in 7-inch spiky-heeled shoes, so I thought Kitten Heels would be a good alternative. We have about one more chapter left, and perhaps an epilogue if I feel up to it. So please review!

**Beckysue2: **I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah, Ron studious ... right! Oh the explanation of Kitten Heels is in the A/N! How was this one? I'm happy I made you laugh!

**MasterHarper Menolly:** Yes, yes, I'm so sorry for that. It didn't occur to me until I got those reviews that I should explain it. So the explanation is in the A/N. I'm so glad you liked it anyways, LOL. I'm not sure about Harry's reaction, so let me know pls! How was this?

**Disclaimer:** Me owning Harry Potter is like Ron being studious and Hermione having straight hair ....... It's just ... not right!


	4. Locked in the Room of Requirement

Chapter 4

"So … erm … yeah." Ron blushed crimson at his inability to string two words together in a sentence. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes and had Hermione not been a bundle of nerves herself, she would have laughed.

"You have any … idea what that git was talking about?" Ron shook his head 'no'. "Come on, let's get ourselves out of here then." With a defiant look, Hermione strode over to the door and whipped out her wand. Trying the door she found it locked, as she had expected. "_Alohamora._" Nothing happened. Slightly more frustrated, Hermione tried again, "_Alohamora._" Nothing happened. "_ALOHAMORA!_" Nothing happened.

"Umm … 'Mione? Nothing's happening."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT RONALD?!" Realizing how she'd sounded, Hermione screwed up her face as if she had tasted something sour and sank to the ground, leaning up against the door. "Sorry Ron … I didn't --"

"It's fine, 'Mione." He smiled as he joined her on the floor; he could see his Hermione peaking through amidst the makeup, trying to fight it's way out. But he could also see her being pushed back down with a vengeance. "I guess we're not getting out of here anytime soon, then."

"No, I suppose not."

Ron sighed; he certainly didn't get anywhere with Hermione by changing himself. Hell, he'd probably gotten farther away, considering they could barely have a conversation about anything real anymore. He was defeated; that was all there was to it. He needed to just tell her everything and get it over with, then she'd tell him that she just wanted to be friends and at least they'd go back to being friends. Because he couldn't go on acting like something he wasn't. He couldn't go on wondering whether or not he'd ever have her. He couldn't go on lying to her and Harry like this. He just couldn't go on living … well, living this way.

"Hermione, I … umm, I need to tell you something."

"I suppose I have something to confess as well, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath and stared at his shoes for a moment. Suddenly, finding his Gryffindor courage, he looked up and said, "I love you Hermione," only to find that Hermione was looking at him and had said, "I love you Ron," at the exact same time.

"What?!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"You first," Hermione stated stubbornly. Ron, feeling slightly encouraged at Hermione's words, cupped her face in his large, callused hands. She gave him a confused expression as the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. After a moment of hesitation, Ron leaned forward and kissed her gently.

He pulled back, grinning like an idiot, but seeing the scared look in Hermione's eyes, he came crashing back down to earth. What were the chances that she was going to like him … hell, she was probably disgusted. "I … I love you, 'Mione. I always have. I know you don't feel the same way, I wish you did, but I'd rather know you as my friend than not know you at all."

Ron turned away, staring at the wall in front of him. But Hermione put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him sweetly. "Who said I didn't feel the same way?" she asked coyly when she had pulled out of the kiss.

Ron gave her a confused, hesitant look. "Do you mean –"

"Yes, Ron. I've loved you since the day I met you. Only … I never thought you felt the same way, so I didn't want to tell you."

He laughed heartily and Hermione's eyes started to well with tears. "Merlin! I thought you were the one that didn't feel the same way. That's why I never told you. I was so bloody scared that you'd …" Ron trailed off as he started to stare at his shoes.

"That I'd what Ron?"

"That … that you'd … reject me or something. And then I wouldn't even have a friendship." Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"I would never reject you Ron … but … if we take this step, we're crossing the line from friends to something more. And we can't ever go back to the same way we were if we do." Hermione's voice sounded sad, hopeful, and scared all at the same time. Ron cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"I think we've already crossed that line. But …" Ron's smile fell. "If you want to go back to the way we were before … I guess … I can … who am I kidding? I won't be able to handle that and I know it. But I can't push you into doing something you don't want to do." He let his hands fall back into his lap. Hermione smiled and took his hands in hers.

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." She smiled warmly and ran her hands through his hair. Ron looked up and, meeting her gaze, grinned like a fool.

"So, if we're on the same page, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, his grin melting into a sheepish smile.

"Of course I will, Ron." Hermione smiled before leaning forward to kiss Ron.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Umm, Ron, we can't get out, remember?" Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh, right."

**Two Hours Later**

"Oy! Are you two an item yet so that I can let you out?"

Ron and Hermione unglued themselves for long enough to yell, "Yes!" back to Harry. They heard the door unlock, but not open. Yet, they weren't paying much attention to anything except each other.

"I'm not taking the chance of coming in, in case you two are snogging each other's brains out. I'd rather not see that. I'll see you in the Common Room." They heard Harry laugh heartily and his footsteps progressively get softer as he walked away.

"We should probably go down to dinner, yeah?" Hermione asked softly.

"I think a stop in the Gryffindor Tower would be good, considering our appearance," Ron answered with a chuckle. They both blushed and laughed as they looked down at their rumpled clothes. Hermione's hair was back to frizzy and Ron's was sticking out at all sorts of strange angles, which was understandable considering how many times Hermione had run her hands through it.

"I think you're right."

**The Great Hall**

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione said cheerily as she and Ron sat down across from their best friend at the Gryffindor Table, having fixed their hair and clothes.

"Hey mate."

"So, Hogwarts' newest couple finally came out of the broom closet long enough to eat, eh?"

"Harry!" Hermione leaned over the table to smack Harry upside the head. "If I do recall, it was _you_ who locked us in the bloody Room of Requirement in the first place. Not that I'm complaining mind you." Hermione's eyes widened, as she realized what she had said, and she promptly turned a lovely shade of red.

"I do believe, that you two owe me a 'thank you'. Come on now, you can do it. Say it with me 'thank you Harry'. Come on." Harry, grinning madly, was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione and Ron repeated in monotone voices, both rather red.

"I knew you could, I like the way you say that." Harry dissolved into a fit of laughter as Hermione and Ron shot him looks that could kill. "You'd think two people would be happier after snogging each other senseless."

"Harry, what were you saying about Ron and Hermione snogging?" Lavender asked. It would, undoubtedly, be all over the school before they fell asleep that night.

Hermione groaned and smacked Harry again, just for good measure. She'd never live it down in her dormitory. While Ron, on the other hand, just continued grinning like a maniac.

A/N: OMG! I am so so so sorry! I am appalled with myself at how long it took me to update! I'm really angry with myself for making you all wait so long. I feel like a horrible author! shakes head sheepishly The reason for it is because I was having a terrible case of writer's block with this story. I've decided that there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. I'm also sorry that this was so short, but I didn't want to go into the next part because that all belongs in the next chapter. Furthermore, I'm sorry that I only alluded to Ron and Hermione's snogging session, but I didn't really care to write about it, so I'm sure you can all think up something. Use your imaginations! LOL. Please review, even though I'm a horrible person for not updating. I promise I will update this by the end of next weekend. If I don't you can tar and feather me.

**Aleskris:** Thanks so much! I know its short, but I intended this to only be a short story and I don't really have time to expand it. However, I am writing an AU about Ron and Hermione. Its not posted yet, but it will be as soon as I finish "I'm Still Here", so look for that. Merci, merci!

**Bhekie:** Yay, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, as you probably noticed, their issues about changing themselves haven't been resolved yet. So look to the next chapter for that! Merci!

**Beckysue2:** Yay! It makes me happy that people liked it even though it wasn't the original plan. Haha, I tried that too, but I guess we just don't have talent like Harry, eh? LOL. Merci!

**Disclaimer:** When everything seems to be going great, your world comes to a screeching halt and you find out that you, indeed, do not own Harry Potter. Damn.


End file.
